Detective Comics Vol 1 486
| StoryTitle3 = Batgirl: "Crime Calls Killer Moth!" | Synopsis3 = Barbara Gordon meets a young man from Gotham who has come to Washington, D.C. to ask her to investigate the murder of his father and capture the killer. Without any other clues, Barbara goes into action as Batgirl to stop a couple of random criminals, but they almost escape thanks to Killer Moth, who has apparently resumed his previous modus operandi of helping criminals in need. Later on, Barbara learns that the young man's father was a shoemaker who was hired and killed by a man called Van Cleer. Knowing that this was the former alias of Killer Moth, Batgirl deduces that the crook used the shoemaker to install remote signal devices in the shoes of criminals who ask for his services. Using the same method, Batgirl lures Killer Moth to a trap, where she finally captures the criminal and delivers justice to a young man in need. | StoryTitle4 = Alfred: "The Hospitable Hostage!" | Synopsis4 = When Alfred returns to the Wayne Foundation building, a trio of criminals force their way into the private elevator that connects to Bruce Wayne's penthouse and they force Alfred to help them find the money and valuables. Alfred gives them the best service a butler could muster to make their business end quickly, so that they leave before Bruce returns and they could learn the truth about his secret identity. Unfortunately, the crooks decide to wait for Wayne and Alfred tries to convince them to leave while he also gets evidence of the crime to make it easier for the police or Batman to find the criminals. When the crooks finally learn that Wayne is probably visiting Commissioner Gordon, they decide to leave the apartment, but Alfred traps them inside the elevator until Batman arrives and can take care of the situation. | StoryTitle5 = Robin: "Fear Times Four" | Synopsis5 = Certain night in New Carthage, Robin becomes aware for strange crimes that leave the victims terrified. The first suspect is the master of fear, Scarecrow and true to his suspicions, Robin eventually comes to face Crane, but is unable to capture him. With help from Chief McDonald, Robin gets enough information about the victims of the Scarecrow and he finds a connection between them and his own psychology professor at the Hudson University. While doing some background research, Robin is confronted by Scarecrow, who once again tries to give Robin the slip, but the Teen Wonder uses Scarecrow's own fear of Batman to stop him and capture the crook. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Calvin * "Plowboy" * Iggy Zafuto Other Characters: * * * Reuben Rice * Robby Locations: * ** ** ** Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Roger Scott * a Shark Other Characters: * Hank Bonner * Jack Payton Locations: * Vehicles: * a Launch | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Mike * Paul Other Characters: * Donny Halsey * Congressman Dowd * Mr. Halsey Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Ace * Bert Other Characters: * Locations: * ** | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dennis Harmon * Carson Crispin * Malcolmb Maxwell * Professor Foster Locations: * ** Items: * * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}